PERRO DE FUEGO
by P. Miyamura
Summary: : El festival de la era del perro es celebrado con un sacrificio humano, Kagome Higurashi quien cae en manos del cruel destino y deberá cumplir con su pueblo, esperando ser devorada Kagome enfrentará una realidad diferente, contraer matrimonio según las leyes divinas del reino de Inuyasha un semi dios del fuego con apariencia canina.


**N/A: Estoy nerviosa, esta es mi primera historia en la base de Inuyasha, AU por esta vez. Debo decir que nació mientras leía un manhwa o manga coreano cuyo nombre es la novia del dios del agua. Me impactaron sus gráficos, debo reconocerlo y su historia me atrapó. **

**Summary completo: El festival de la era del perro es celebrado con un sacrificio humano, Kagome Higurashi quien cae en manos del cruel destino y deberá cumplir con su pueblo, esperando ser devorada Kagome enfrentará una realidad diferente, contraer matrimonio según las leyes divinas del reino de Inuyasha un semi dios del fuego con apariencia canina. Kagome descubrirá un pasado y un presente tormentoso en Inuyasha quien no quiere aceptar que hay un problema que no podrá solucionar sólo.**

**Inu-Yasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**PERRO DE FUEGO**

**CAPITULO I**

**BIENVENIDA**

La mañana llegó tan rápido como voltear la página de un viejo libro.

Para Kagome quien sudaba copiosamente no fue el mejor amanecer que haya presenciado en su vida - lo poco que quedaba de ella- observó sus temblorosas manos aferradas a la vara de la balsa y cerró involuntariamente los ojos ante el furioso rugido que emitía cielo, la marea subía estrepitosamente a cada movimiento de las olas.

Conteniendo un grito de miedo se encogió y esperó que la peligrosa marejada se la tragara por completo, pero aquello nunca pasó. Fueron mortíficos segundos de desesperación que cesaron cuando sus pies fueron cubiertos por la suave espuma salada de un calmo mar.

Regresó su salina vista hasta el pueblo para exigir una explicación aún cuando su voz se hallaba perdida en la pastosidad de su garganta, a cada movimiento de la marea se alejaba más de la costa y sólo pudo contemplar pequeñas manchas blancas desde su lugar. Misteriosamente la batalla de nubes había cesado y los claros rayos del sol picoteaban de lleno sobre sus mejillas dando a entender que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Confundida y desesperada Kagome se preguntó qué estaba pasando, ¿Por qué el dios del fuego tardaba tanto en llevársela? ¿Acaso no era el día indicado?

No, era imposible la fecha concordaba con el calendario la era del perro ya había comenzado y se llevó a cabo el festival tradicional para celebrarlo. Y con él su sacrificio. Entonces consideró que era su apariencia la que no le agradaba a tal deidad, estaba muy delgada y no se consideraba bonita, con ella como botana aquel monstruo no tendría donde clavar sus afilados dientes.

No tenía fuerzas para lanzarse al mar, el miedo y la presión la habían devorado desde adentro consumiendo todas sus energías. Aunque egoístamente aceptaba que estaba contenta y aliviada desde el fondo de su corazón, pero la orilla aún estaba lejos como para considerar que estaba salvada de su cruel destino. El blanco lino que la revestía estaba pesado, cada tejido del mismo estaba cargado de humedad dificultándole los movimientos. Con la vista fija hacia el pueblo agarró la vara y comenzó a remar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—No estoy dispuesto, no voy a casarme—

La figura femenina a la que estaba observando a un extremo de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos pareció levantarse. Arqueó las cejas a la expectativa de una manifestación en respuesta pero prontamente pareció volver a sentarse aplacada por las palabras de un altivo hombre a su lado. La mujer guardó compostura, sus cristalinos ojos dorados parecieron centellear de profundo coraje y sus labios guardaban sopezantemente las duras palabras que necesitaba decir. Por el bien de su hijo político.

—Verá, joven señor…— Intentó decir el que estaba sentado a la diestra del muchacho que con simples palabras se había negado a su obligación.

—Inuyasha, sólo Inuyasha— Dijo éste con monotonía y terminando el contenido de su copa se levantó dando por acabada la conversación. Su cuerpo se irguió y haló con el la pesada túnica roja que le distinguían de los demás.

Una carcajada a penas contenida explotó haciendo eco en el gran salón, los allí presentes desviaron su atención al protagonista de tal hazaña pero ninguno pareció inquieto por el suceso. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibida por el joven noble y como respuesta frunció los labios en desprecio.

—Bastardo…—

Sintiéndose tan desdichado de tratar con alguien a quien tachaba de testarudo y nada consiente no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus pasos a donde fuera. Para Myoga no era fácil ser su consejero. Cada pisada de Inuyasha era exagerada más aún cuando su modo histeria estaba activado más aún cuando su vocabulario era relativamente duro y vulgar. Como si la deidad nunca haya pasado por los rigurosos brazos de la sabiduría y la educación.

—Vaya ironía— Dijo el joven de la carcajada y sus manos se juntaron bajo su mentón —Es apenas un niño… "joven…señor" es una gran brecha de lógica, ¿verdad?—

—Deja de alargar la conversación Myoga, creí haber dicho todo en un par de palabras… tengo a mi madre sobre mis orejas y ahora… ¿tú? Pulga molestosa—

—Pero señor aunque usted no quiera aceptarlo ella llegará en cualquier momento ¿No está contento de las nupcias?—

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con ira contenida considerando darle un buen manotón al enano de su consejero. Estaba demás que le repitiera que la fecha de un nuevo sacrificio había llegado, y que por obligación debía casarse con la joven que haya sido elegida como tal. Le importaba poco el sufrimiento de la mujer y le tenía sin cuidado los propósitos de las personas egoístas en la Tierra. Pero lo más triste es que ellos, como dioses tenían la obligación de aceptar tales sacrificios como regalo. Pero él era otra generación, y no estaba dispuesto a tomarla aunque tenga a los mismísimos jefes contrariados de su decisión.

Con toda la potestad que se le cedía por su titulo decidió marcar la diferencia.

— ¡No me casaré con una humana, esto es una maldición! ¡Para mi es una maldición!—

—Por supuesto que no, su padre conoció a su madre de esa forma y trascendieron a la historia—

— ¿Trascender a la historia?... Como si fuera lo más grandioso de los cinco reinos, sólo trajo desgracia— El chico bufó ante el comentario y con una sonrisa irónica continuó caminando por el pasillo advirtiendo a Myoga que lo castigaría por hablar tonterías.

—¿Usted se considera de esa forma? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?— Interrogó el enano, sabiendo muy dentro que a Inuyasha le incomodaba hablar de tal acontecimiento—Pregunte a cualquiera. Verá que tengo razón—

—Como sea, esa es su historia, no la mía y no estoy interesado en que la gente me tenga en su boca por algo que no está bien—

—Ah ya veo, ya veo, ¿Pero qué tal si es bonita y de buenos atributos?—

El pequeño hombre se encogió ante el repentino giro de Inuyasha, entonces comprobó que los dorados ojos de su dios podrían bien ser comparadas con las finas puntas de lanza de las bestias mitológicas del reino.

—Dije que no me interesa—

—A los demás dioses tampoco les interesa, cada quien vive del elixir de sus aposentos disfrutando de sus fábulas y bebiendo la fuerza de la eternidad…pero…por su bien…considérelo—

El verde horizonte se vislumbró ante sus ojos el laberinto pasillo del palacio había llegado a su fin, y más allá de este no había nada, absolutamente nada, quien desafiara a mirar hacia abajo descubriría la infortuna de ser tragado por un hoyo negro o peor aún ser la comida del mismo cracken*. Dando un largo salto al barandal que lo protegía y olvidando a Myoga Inuyasha alcanzó el árbol de duraznos –misteriosamente prendido de un inexistente suelo- y se acomodó en una rama. Desde allí bien podía contemplar la barroca construcción, los dragones de oro como encofrados de los tejados y la infinita enredadera de lirios decorando el lado exterior de las mohosas paredes.

Con la vista en ningún punto pensó en su situación. Podría pasar de cobarde pero realmente la situación le tenía sin cuidado, desde su altura observaba con apenas un ojo abierto a Myoga balbucear palabras que no alcanzaba a entender y que agradecía no poder hacerlo. El discurso de Myoga también le pareció palabrería de falso profeta.

Y Miroku no se quedaba atrás. Burlándose de él sin ningún tipo de consideración. Parece que nadie de allí tiene conocimiento de lo que casarse con una humana implicaba. Bufó desviando la mirada hacia el anaranjado cielo del horizonte recobrando la compostura y esperando a que el día siguiente llegara lo más rápido posible. Porque que la noche prontamente le sorprendería y ese tiempo no era su mejor manjar.

De entre tanta agua ubicó a la mujer. Una hilera de nubes se habían transformado en sus ojos y sus manos y afiladas uñas escarbaban el cielo como fuertes ráfagas de viento. El azul del mar se tornó oscuro como las espesas aguas de un pantano y la satisfacción de la diosa fue tan grande que una sonrisa escapó de sus rojos y brillantes labios, cada elemento terrestre era capaz de ser manipulado con sólo chasquear los dedos a su voluntad.

—La traeré a como de lugar, no importa si no está de acuerdo—

Kagome fue tragada completamente por la marea al tiempo que dura un parpadeo.

—Buenas noticias, todo poderoso joven señor dios del fuego su hermosa dama ha llegado—

De camino hacia su habitación Inuyasha divisó a Miroku recargado sobre el barandal del oscuro pasillo por el que caminaba, espantado de su descanso por la humedad de una lluvia temprana los gases de los lirios del jardín ya no le parecieron la tan interesante causa de su ira.

No tanto como la extraña sonrisa que Miroku le regalaba en ese momento. La taza de te que sostenía en su mano se volvió trizas que fueron a parar al piso de madera. Incrédulo y receloso de aquellas palabras se sacudió la misma mano contra su túnica manchando sutilmente la seda a su paso de un rojo carmesí más oscuro que el mismo tono natural de los tejidos. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba la mujer que contra su voluntad había sido desprendida de su mundo pero se retractó.

—Maldita mujer—

Miroku levantó las cejas incomodo por el electrizante y repentino choque de sus ojos con los de Inuyasha, se imaginó al muchacho retorciéndose de fastidio pero la respuesta no había sido la que pensó. Las efímeras sombras que sobrevolaban los techados por la noche no eran tan tenebrosas como la del dios Inuyasha.

—Me lo imaginé…— Pronunció en un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo supiste?—

— ¿Cómo haces esas preguntas?—

—La luna está hermosa esta noche, puedo alegar de que tu prometida lleva el cabello negro como este cielo que nos recubre—

— ¿Tengo cara de que me importe?— Su voz era áspera y tratando de dar por terminada su absurda plática con el otro siguió su camino pateando los restos de la porcelana hasta la laguna que yacía bajo uno de los brazos del palacio.

—No precisamente, pero considera… ¿No crees que es una buena oportunidad para saber si ella es… tu mitad?—

—Ambos sabemos que eso ya no existe—

—Ambo sabemos que no eres un dios completo—

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza ante las palabras de Miroku, por un momento las fuertes ganas de correr hacia la chica sacrificada se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Pero volvió a insistir en que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Será la perdición—

Estaba bien tal y como había nacido, vivía como le correspondía y tenía los poderes que por línea sanguínea le pertenecían. Pero no se puede tapar la ira del dios del sol con un dedo. No cuando este brillaba tan lúcido e inmaculado.

—Vuelvo a insistir joven Inuyasha, tu señora madre quiere casarte por tu bien, los humanos sacrifican a su mujer más pura para que su benevolente dios colme de riquezas su aldea…para nosotros es fácil drenar su sangre y regar sus miembros a las plantas carnívoras, es un humano… insignificante— Miroku palideció un poco ante las crueles y certeras palabras que estaba pronunciando, pero al ver a Inuyasha prestándole total atención supo que era una única oportunidad para soltar lo que pensaba, como amigo, como hombre y como dios. — Y tú estas aquí prolongando una duda que no podrás contestar mientras no enfrentes el problema que te concierne sólo a ti—

Las luciérnagas que envolvían parte del árbol de durazno brillaron aún más, contrastando con la luz de los faroles y el dorado brillante de los ojos del dios del fuego.

—Problema que me dejaron de herencia, yo no lo pedí, no te preocupes en vano—

—Que terco mi estimado amigo de placeres de la vida—

Escondiendo sus manos entre las amplias mangas de su haori interno emprendió su rumbo hacia el destino que tenía antes de ser interrumpido por Miroku, poco después el otro muchacho se unió a su caminata, su melódica y serena voz fue opacada por la seria y demandante de una sugerencia.

—Yo no lo pensaré, pero te dejo la tarea de mirarte en un espejo, el claro del agua o mejor aún… que busques dentro de ti la verdad…Nos vemos dentro de…— ¿En cuanto tiempo pasaba el efecto? Cuestionó Miroku en sus adentros. —Tan sólo no tardes demasiado, es de mala educación dejar a una dama esperando—

—Buenas noches, Miroku—

No fue Inuyasha quien cerró las enormes puertas tras haber entrado a sus aposentos, fue el mismo Miroku quien con un simple movimiento de sus manos había halado desde adentro las pesadas fortalezas de hierro, las largas hebras del cabello se removieron al compás del mismo viento revelándole lo que tanto quería ocultar dentro de si mismo.

Los delgados hilos de la cortina de cabello rozaron la blancura de una clavícula antes de erguirse y contemplar la figura con hambrientos ojos, los gráciles y níveos dedos disfrutaron de la suavidad de la piel y sus oídos se deleitaron del latir del musculo encerrado entre la dureza de las costillas y la deliciosa mezcla entre tejidos, carne y sangre.

—Podrías ser comparada con una deidad por el destilar de belleza de tu rostro, pero el simple latido dentro de ti revela lo frágil e inexistente que es tu corazón en este mundo…Me recuerdas a alguien a quien le dije lo mismo hace mucho tiempo atrás—

Tan hermosos y completos, pero arrogantes e inconformes. Los humanos no nacieron para ser perfectos pues la mano de dios los creó a su imagen pero no a la semejanza de su sabiduría.

Irasue no pudo estar más de acuerdo ante su aseveración. Sus dedos se curvaron ante sus ojos y levantando su propia mano al cielo comprendió que había hecho un gran trabajo al dar parte de su sangre para crear a estos seres imperfectos.

El joven dios del fuego Inuyasha se despojó de la fina indumentaria, tumbado y con un brazo sobre su desnudo pecho contempló la luna desde la amplia ventana de su habitación maldiciéndola desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

Levantó ambas manos para comprobar que sus largas uñas como garras de halcón habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por finas y pequeñas escamas que encajaban en la punta de sus dedos, formando así una mano humana en toda perfección.

Si tan sólo la perla estuviera completa.

N/A: He aquí el primer capitulo de esta fantasiosa historia de amor. Como pudieron leer relacioné el sacrificio de Kagome con las fechas o en este caso eras de los animales del horóscopo chino y les asigné un dios a cada uno de los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de esta historia, por ahora sabemos que Inuyasha pertenece a la era del perro por lo tanto la hora de tomar una esposa ha llegado. Hay elementos de la historia original tanto de Inuyasha como la del manhwa y se acoplaron bastante bien ambas tienen ese cliché que envuelve el pasado de un amor, una debilidad relacionada con el tiempo y los cambios físicos que experimentan los protagonistas a causa de alguna debilidad o maldición, y finalmente ese elemento en común que podría ser la salvación de este amor.

Sin más me despido esperando que si le agradó este primer capitulo pasen a leer los demás, no se arrepentirán.

Pau, cambio y fuera ~


End file.
